All I Ever Wanted
by Ionlyliveformyfandoms
Summary: Dean wakes up in a motel room with Cas to find out they have both been mysteriously de-aged and that it is the day that Dean went to ask Sam for help to find their father. As they soon learn that they are to stay during that time period and learn from their previous mistakes to have another shot at a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dean woke up feeling like something beat the crap out of him over and over again in other words his whole body hurt like a bitch. It was the type of pain you feel after a tough workout when every muscle in your body screams in protest after the slightest movement whatsoever. That pain wasn't even close compared to the killer headache he felt, he barely raised his head when he felt light headed and heard a ringing in his ear and went back down into the pillow. The pillow felt rough underneath his skin and smelled like chlorine which is not remotely close to the pillow he has in the bunker which was the last thing he remembered as he fell asleep. That pillow was soft and plush and smelled like lavender which is the detergent that Sam goes out to buy when they have to do the laundry, and that right there is what makes him jump out of the bed. The whole room spins and there is a high pitched ringing that worries him but he doesn't give a crap because he isn't in the fucking bunker. He's in a crappy motel room that has some ugly green paint on the walls which is the only thing he can tell about the room because the room is spinning like crazy. It takes a while for the spinning to finally stop and for him to stop swaying but when it does the room looks vaguely familiar some how. It has a large king bed with a wooden post, some tacky pictures of landscapes, a small coffee table that has a familiar duffle and some newspapers on it and there's a door to the left of the coffee table it shouldn't feel familiar but it does. He turns around and that's when he sees a small arm chair but more importantly who's in the chair. He walks slowly to the tan lump and shakes it and it grunts.

"Ugh" it moans while struggling to get up.

"Cas?" Dean asks as he continues to shake the lump its trying to sit up but isn't having to much success.

"What?" Cas grunts at him as he finally succeeds into sitting up.

Dean just gapes at him mouth open Cass' vessels looks to have de-aged ten years his beard is less scruffy just patches like its just beginning to form. His Hair is shaggy like how Sam had his before he left for Stanford its sticking up like crazy all over the place. His Trench coat looks about two sizes too big on his body which is even skinnier than before, he barely has any muscle on him he looks like a young twenty year old which Cas differently did not look like the last time he saw him.

"What Dean?" Cas grunts at him even louder after Dean just looked at him for a solid two minutes trying to understand what the hell happened to Cas.

"Umm Cas I don't know how to break it to ya but it appears as though you're vessel has de-aged" Dean tells him as soon as he regains the ability to talk instead of just staring.

"Dean that is impossible my vessel cannot change unless I-" Cas finally looks up from his hands and stares at Dean tilting his head to the side as he scrunches his eyes.

"Dean it appears as though your body de-aged" With that being said Dean looks down at his body and yelps.

"What the hell?!" Dean yells as he looks down and sees that he looks as though he lost some of the muscle he had made throughout the years of hunting he looks skinnier and as he touches his face it also feels more angular, younger and with that thought in mind he runs into the bathroom. As he looks into the mirror he notices how much younger he looks and if he had to take a guess on how old he looks he would say around his mid- twenties and that freaks him out more then the time that shifter took his shape. With that though he goes out to the main room to ask Cas what the fuck is going on. As he enters the room he looks around and notices that Sam is nowhere in sight and that worries him more than the state of him and Cas. He stomps his way to Cas who is holding a newspaper from the pill on the coffee table.

"Dean you need to look at this" he hand him the newspaper and points at the date.

Dean just stares as at it because no it can't be it happened years ago the day that started it all, the day he asked Sam for help to find their father. While he's having the breakdown of his life a phone started to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Okay so first I want to apologize for not updating in over five months I believe. I had no internet for a while and then school started and I didn't even have enough time to write. I promise I will update on schedule and try harder to always have a new chapter by Sunday and if I don't remind me in the reviews and I will have it up. I promise not to abandon this work. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read it, it means the world to me. So here is the second chapter and hope you enjoy. _  
><em>**

**Chapter 2**

Sam felt as though his whole body was sore there was pain every where and his head was pounding like crazy it was almost unbearable and coming from him that meant a lot. He moved causing his muscles to scream in agony oh God everywhere fucking hurt what the hell happened to him? As he moved he expected to be on the very edge of the bed it maybe be a full bed which is bigger compared to the twin mattresses in the motels that they used to sleep in but still being his size it's still small. Instead he bumps into a small body who grunts.

"Go to sleep Sam you've gotta get some rest you've been studying like crazy for the interview". The voice which is clearly female mumbled sleepily as she cuddles into his neck, her warm soft breath tickling Sams neck.

That was the last straw Sam shot straight up from the bed, there was a high pitch ringing in his ears as he jumped out of the bed. He opened the nearest door he could find and got in. He was lucky as hell it was the bathroom otherwise things could've been worse, he heard steps coming toward the bathroom then there was knocking on the door.

"Sam what's going on, Is everything alright? Please open the door" the knocking continued it was getting more desperate.

"Sam please open up! Come on let me in please!" the knocking was getting harder and louder.

He knew that voice but it couldn't be she was dead her blood on his hands and she was never coming back so what the hell was happening.

"Jess?" he asked voice shaking, he was still facing the door both his palms and his forehead pressed against the door.

"Yeah Sam come on open the door, let me in please just tell me what's wrong!" Jess if it was Jess yelled she had stopped knocking on the door by now.

He couldn't go out there he just couldn't with his ears still ringing, everything spinning and his whole world turned upside down he just couldn't go out there so he lied.

"I'm sorry I...just had a terrible nightmare just give me a minute please while I get myself sorted out and then...I'll come out" he told her, voice still shaking.

"Another one? Sam this is the third time this week maybe you should go see someone about these nightmares"

What he was having nightmares? That didn't make sense, how could this person or creature know if he'd been having nightmares? Where the hell was he and where was Dean? Everything was so out of control he didn't even know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't leave the bathroom this was his best option.

"Yeah...I'll think about it Jess...um just give me a couple minutes okay? Then I will be out, just a couple of minutes."

"I am giving you 10 tops if you're not out I'm going in okay?"

"Yeah okay" he heard her leave from the door foot steps sounding further and further away.

Now to get his surroundings all checked out but first he had to cheek himself. He went to the sink and splashed some cold water in his face for some reason it felt extremely hot . He reached for the towel and for the first time looked into the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

His face was smaller younger and his hair was so short he looked in his twenties. But how could this be possible he looked so young last time he checked he was thirty and did not look like this. Then while looking in the mirror everything made sense where he was, who the person outside was and why he looked like this the only thing he didn't know was how the hell his happened.

"Sam are you alright? I just heard you yell."

Okay so he had two options stay in here and see what happens. Or try to contact Dean and figure out what the hell is going on. The smartest option would be the second one so he took a deep breath looked one last time in the mirror and open the door. Jess was waiting for him and as soon as he came out she threw her arms around him for a hug it came as a shock for him and took him a couple of seconds to respond to the embrace.

"Sam I am so worried about you it's been three times this week that you've woken up from your nightmares that way. It can't be normal or healthy at all. Maybe you should really talk to someone about these dreams if not at least talk to me. Please. We haven't been the same since these dreams started, we don't talk the same as before and I know that for some you don't like talking about your feelings but you at least used to open up to me. Help me out here. Help us. Just talk to me please." She said this with so much emotion that Sam couldn't stop and comfort her.

"Hey it's okay. I know that I'm scaring you at the moment but I'm just going throw some problem but, I'll get through it really soon don't worry. Everything will be better before you know it."

"You promise me"

"I do"

After all how could he not promise her that, it was the first time he had seen her in years. The last time he saw her face Lucifer had been wearing it. Now with her eyes oh her beautiful blue eyes that were just looking so earnestly at him with so much hope and fire that made him fall for her in the first place.

"Sam can we just go back to bed please it's two in the morning and I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Yeah...um have you seen my phone?... I um need to cheek something really quick."

"Really? Sam really? It's in the kitchen I think. Well I am going to bed and if you're not there in five minutes I will come a get you and tie you up if I need to."

"Yeah...okay so umm yeah I'm going to go do that and I'll be in the bed in 5."

"You better"

He saw her head toward what he remembered was the room. So know to go to the kitchen and if he remembered correctly it was just past the living room. Yes there it was and what he assumed was his phone was on the counter near a couple of keys and a coffee maker. He picked it up and scrolled through the contacts looking for Deans number he just hoped that he had the correct one. He pressed call and hoped that it would work.

* * *

><p><em>So once again I am so sorry for the wait. Reviews would be absolutely lovely and would make me extremely happy. If you have any ideas or if I made an error feel free to correct me.<em>


End file.
